


Russian Roulette

by Odin16immortal



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin16immortal/pseuds/Odin16immortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel and Michaela  have found a man that is willing to tell them information on Annalise and Frank's past. All Laurel has to do is win at his game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Russian Roulette

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are nice but comments are very welcome

“I want to play.” Laurel announces to the men sitting at the booth. All five of them turn to look at her. The sound of Opera music is enough to turn her off. These guys are bad news this she knows. They all have the same tattoos black and garish across olive skin. They wear well-tailored suits and smell of cologne. Imported Cuban cigar smoke wafts through the air only partially hiding the smell of Italian food.  
“Are you sure about this?” Michaela hisses in her ear. She can feel the other woman tremble next to her. Laurel frowns. She’s not sure about anything.  
“We only know if we try.” She whispers softly. Laurel flips her hair, squares her shoulders, and lifts up her chin. Since the men are sitting and she’s wearing heels she towers over them. Her green eyes look at the men the same way her father looks at her; as if they are nothing but bugs in need of a heel.  
“What you girlies want to play? I got a nice big toy right here that both you can hop on.” A man with only one sharp blue eye rasps out. He gestures to his penis before laughing. His Italian accent is as thick as the smoke coming from his cigar. The other eye is covered with a patch. His comrades jeer and whistle and Michaela positions herself slightly in front of Laurel as if she could take one of these brutes on. Laurel grips Michaela’s shoulder calming her.  
“I was thinking Russian Roulette.” Laurel states her voice clear and concise. The idea is ludicrous but if it works well the Keating four won’t be in the dark anymore. The men are all deathly silent. Then, the one eyed man takes out a revolver and slams it on the table.   
“What is so important that a pretty girl like you would die for it?” He asks the sarcasm in his voice is gone. He sounds almost pained.   
“Information on a man named Frank Delfino.” Laurel states. She looks this intimidating man right in the eye using her fear as motivation.   
“Do you know who we are girl?” The man asks. He looks at her and Michaela like they are two of the bravest fools he has ever seen.   
“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.” Laurel replies. The man sighs.   
“Out, all of you! Fouri!” Mr. One Eye orders. His posse files out of the room glancing at her as they pass. One mutters something like it’s a shame that a pretty girl’s brains are about to be blown out.  
“You should leave too, Michaela.” Laurel suggests softly. Her voice edges into revealing her actual fear. Yet, it is her accomplice who’s shaking.   
“Don’t do this, I know we aren’t like best friends or anything…” Michaela pauses. ”Still, you are something to me. I don’t need to lose anymore people.” Her warm brown hand rubs Laurel’s bare shoulder. Laurel doesn’t know what it is, perhaps the fact she is entering a life or death situation, or that Michaela smells like her favorite citrus gum; Laurel kisses her. Michaela is surprised so her plump lips open allowing full access. Laurel dives her tongue in exploring every part of Michaela relishing in every moan and gasp Laurel manages to wring out. Holding the other woman close feels so right like Michaela was born to be in her arms. Still, a job has to be done.   
Laurel pulls away licking her lips.   
“Thanks for the kiss, Lady Luck,” Laurel whispers in Michaela’s ear. Michaela returns a wry smile. Her warm, brown eyes are magnificently beautiful, like miniature setting suns, why has Laurel never noticed before.  
“I’m not so lucky or else I wouldn’t be in this mess.” Michaela states she moves forward lightly pecking Laurel on the cheek. Then she moves away from Laurel and the mob boss. The clicking of Michaela’s red high heels echoes down the hallway starkly contrasting with Sempre Libra playing loudly from every speaker.   
“What is your name, girl? I like to know the names of the people whose brains I blow out.” The mobster asks. He stubs his cigar into the ash try. That piercing blue eye seems to glow inhumanly. Laurel’s heart beats as she watches him cock the revolver everything seems to be slowing down.   
“Laurel Castillo,” she states.  
“ My name is Ennio Riotto. It’s an honor to meet a girl with such guts.” Ennio states earnestly. He finishes loading the gun and aims right at her forehead. “I warn you girl, I never miss.”   
Everything flashes before Laurel’s eyes. Her mother’s whimpering as her father beat her. Her brother ‘s wedding and the blindingly white wedding dress the bride wore or the muffled tears of his too black to be a bride mistress. Lighting the fire, throwing the bits and pieces of Sam’s mutilated corpse into the flames, and watching it burn. Yet, the only memory that settles in Laurel’s mind is the taste of Michaela’s lips.  
The gun clicks: a blank. Laurel opens her eyes to see she is still in the realm of the living.   
“The second one,” Ennio mutters in true astonishment. Laurel raises an eyebrow a question that did not need verbalization.   
“The first girl came here back when I was nothing. The big boss used to do this type of thing too. He played games of two. This black bella donna was so confident, I dare say, our boss fell in love. I fell for her, too. He couldn’t have her though his wife was a real bitch, y’know. Always killing the boss’s mistresses that he just gave up on having one. After a few hours speaking with the young woman, he gave his only son to her service.” Ennio reminisces. His one blue eye grows distant as he downs another wine.  
“Who are you talking about?” Laurel presses. Ennio laughs low and rugged like this is common knowledge.  
“A woman who can get away with murder.” He says with a wry grin.

The night air feels nice on Laurel’s skin. The moon is high in the air and its beautiful. Michaela holds onto Laurel’s hand so firmly it almost hurts. She has said nothing since they left the car. Yet, the other woman’s presence, warm and real, is a boon to Laurel’s psyche.   
“Frank is supposed to serve Annalise in all things, right? That’s so medieval.” Michaela finally says. Her voice is steady but her body trembles.   
“Yeah, it is a good chance that Frank killed Lila.” Laurel mutters. Who knows how many more he has ended in the name of Annalise Keating. Not that Laurel can judge him; Sam’s blood is on her hands as much as Lila’s is on his.   
“You could’ve of died.” Michaela whispers. Her voice has a deep Louisiana accent that catches Laurel by surprise. Why do you care, Laurel thinks to ask. However, when their eyes meet the question dies upon Laurel’s lips. Instead, a new question is blurted out.   
“Would you mourn me?” Laurel asks, her green eyes shining with tears. She isn’t sure what she wants from Michaela but in this moment, perhaps, the two women want the same thing. Michaela’s hand caresses Laurel’s neck. She looks away from Laurel before giving her an endearing a half smile.   
“Every night,” Michaela whispers. Her plump, lips tug into an even bigger smile.   
Laurel blinks and starts laughing at the absurdity of this whole situation. Michaela laughs, too. Laurel has always thought her laugh was perfect.   
“This is going to sound weird, but can I kiss you again?” Laurel asks shyly. She feels like a teenager asking out her crush for the first time.   
Michaela blinks before nodding. Laurel grabs her and pulls her lose. She can smell, taste and feel Michaela and that’s all she needs in this life or the next. Everything may be shitty but Michalea’s warmth and moans are divine. Madre used to tell her the only good thing left in this world is God that’s why they go to church. If so, Michaela is the one she should worship. They pull apart smiles spreading across heated cheeks.  
Laurel doesn’t know where she will be going after this or what will happen. Yet, when she looks at Michaela, she feels everything may work out after all.


End file.
